Jelousy
by pili-chan
Summary: Mientras pensaba que estaba aprendiendo a vivir, he aprendido cómo morir. - Leonardo Da Vinci KuBo Oneshot


¡Hola a todos! Se preguntarán quién es esta loca que arruina la sección de Yuu Yuu Hakusho, pues aunque no se lo pregunten lo dire xD. Mi pen-name es Pili-chan (mi nombre no es Pilar xD) he escrito fics para Inuyasha, pero hace años -literal- que no escribo nada, así que este es mi regreso al mundo del fanfic... se podría decir (?). Acerca de la historia, esta es una adaptación (?) de un onechot de Naono Bohra, cuando lo leí me encanto y enseguída me imagine el plot con Kurama y Botan. Así que yep, la idea no es mía, aun así espero les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Yuu Yuu Hakusho no me pertenece para alivio de muchos xD. Es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi... como muchos saben. Ah! cierto! la idea tampoco es mía sólo la adaptación xDD

**[Summary]** Mientras pensaba que estaba aprendiendo a vivir, he aprendido cómo morir. - Leonardo Da Vinci **[KuBo][Oneshot]**

**Jelousy**

Había nevado más que en años anteriores y el gélido aire predecía el frío invierno que se avecinaba. La luna se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, resplandeciendo en el obscuro firmamento. Ni una sola nube opacaba su luz.

El clima definitivamente no estaba a su favor, ni siquiera el cielo apoyaba su plan. Toda aquella luz sumada con el frío lo delataba.

Todos esos detalles eran sólo malos augurios. La interrogante a estas alturas era ¿Por qué continuaba haciéndolo?

"Señorita Botan" los estragos del frío se notaban en su voz. "¿Aún falta mucho?" preguntó. El helado clima no solamente había congelado su pequeña figura, también se encontraba exhausta por la larga caminata que llevaban.

"Sólo un poco más" respondió la guía espiritual, que al igual que su acompañante, se encontraba agotada y con mucho frío.

"Pero eso dijo hace 5 horas" dijo desplomándose en la nieve sucumbiendo ante el cansancio.

"Sakumoto-sama sólo un poco más" se puso en cuclillas, extendió su mano y le ofreció una de sus sonrisas a la joven que yacía titiritando en la nieve.

"Pero..."

"Tenemos que alejarnos lo más posible, de lo contrario nos encontrarán" los ojos de la pequeña se comenzaban a tornar brillosos al recordar el motivo por el cual se encontraban a merced del cruel invierno. "Le prometo que ahora sí falta poco, después descansará todo lo que quiera"

"¿Lo promete?"

"Se lo prometo" sonrió nuevamente.

"Está bien, pero..."

"¿Pero?"

"¿Podríamos comer algo?, muero de hambre" su estomago hizo un pequeño gruñido enfatizando la petición de la pequeña.

"Muy bien" soltó una pequeña risa. "Pero comeremos rápido, ¿Entendido Sakumoto-sama?" La pequeña aprobó con la cabeza. Botan comenzó a examinar el lugar, recorriendo con la mirada aquel campo cubierto por la nieve. Sus ojos buscaban un lugar en el cual pudiesen comer algo. "¿Qué le parece si nos sentamos debajo de aquel árbol Sakumoto-sama?"

"¡Si!" exclamó poniéndose de pie, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban corrió hacia donde estaba el árbol.

"¿Gusta uno?" le ofreció un onigiri a la joven de cabellera azul. "Los hizo Shuuichi-san" añadió con un ligero sonrojo.

"No, gracias." respondió tajante. Nuevamente ahí estaba esa sensación: Celos, posesividad. Ese sentimiento que la carcomía, la razón por la que había decidido traicionar.

Su vista se enfocó al blanco escenario que la rodeaba. Que hermoso era aquello. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el frío aire acariciara su rostro. En otras circunstancias habría compartido aquella escenografía a lado de todos sus amigos. Ya lo imaginaba. Yukina, Shizuru y Keiko haciendo un hombre de nieve; Yuusuke y Kuwabara peleando con bolas de nieve; Koenma conversando con Genkai mientras ambos disfrutan de una taza de cocoa caliente. Hiei fingiendo descansar en lo alto de un árbol y Kurama... Kurama de pie aun lado de ella tomando fuertemente de su mano, observando lo bello de los alrededores.

_'Claro, como si eso fuera a suceder'_ sacudió rápidamente aquella imagen de su cabeza._ 'y mucho menos sucederá después de esto'_. Si las cosas no hubiesen ocurrido así. Si su misión hubiera fracasado o si tan sólo Koenma no hubiera insistido en quedarse con la pequeña, el corazón de Kurama sería única y exclusivamente de ella. Ante aquel pensamiento abrió los ojos. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Ella no era así. En todo el tiempo que llevaba con vida, si se podría decir así, nunca había sentido tal grado de envidia, de egoísmo. Toda esta situación había sacado a la luz el obscuro y nefasto ser en ella. La había cambiado totalmente. A buena hora se había dado cuenta de su amor por el kitsune.

"Su abrigo es muy lindo, señorita Botan" la voz de la pequeña la sacó de sus pensamientos. En el semblante de la pequeña, Botan podía ver tristeza. ¿Ese semblante lo había causado ella con su cortante actitud?

"Gracias" respondió. "Me lo regaló Keiko-chan"

"Oh, ya veo. Entonces debe ser muy especial" replicó algo temblorosa por el frío.

"Si, mucho" contestó quitándose el abrigo al ver el titiritar de la pequeña.

"Pero que hace señorita Botan"

"Te protejo del frío, ¿no es obvio?" acomodó el abrigo en los hombros de la pequeña.

"Pero usted..."

"Yo estaré bien" Intervino. "Este kimono es muy caliente así que no te preocupes por mi"

"Gracias" dijo la pequeña arropándose con el abrigo para guardar el calor. Botan sonrió al ver a la pequeña. Nuevamente, ¿por qué quería matarla? Ella tan solo tenía 8 años. Aún podían regresar con Genkai sanas y salvas. Aún había tiempo.

"¿Todos en Reikai tienen kimonos calientitos?" inquirió tratando de romper el silencio que se comenzaba a formar.

"No lo sé. Este kimono me lo regaló Kurama-kun" un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de Botan, y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Oh, ya veo" dijo pícaramente al ver la reacción de Botan. "Shuuichi-kun es un buen hombre nee, Botan-san?"

"No lo sé" respondió cortante nuevamente. Ahí estaba otra vez aquel sentimiento. ¿Por qué lo llamaba por su nombre? ¿Qué relación tenían ellos dos? Ni siquiera ella, o alguno de los otros rekai tantei le llamaba por su nombre, ¿Por qué ella sí? De qué privilegios gozaba. "Lo mejor será que continuemos antes de que se haga más tarde" ordenó levantándose rápidamente. La pequeña siguió detrás de ella algo desconcertada.

* * *

Hacía más de dos horas que habían salido a buscar a la pequeña que había estado a su cuidado.

A pesar de que todo se encontraba a su favor, tal parecía que el raptor se las había ingeniado para no dejar huella alguna que les diera algún indicio de en dónde se encontraban. El tiempo se les agotaba, era lo único que tenían seguro. Cada minuto que pasaban sin saber del paradero del captor y su presa, era letal. ¿Qué tal si mataba a la pequeña? o ¿Qué tal si ya la había matado?

Kurama no podía permitir eso. ¿Qué pasaría con Botan? Él sabía lo mucho que Botan quería a la pequeña. Más de lo que él quisiera. A decir verdad en algunos momentos sentía celos de la atención desmesurada que Botan le brindaba a la niña. Sabía perfectamente que era algo estúpido. En primer lugar la persona que le causaba celos era una niña de ocho años y en segundo término, ellos dos no eran nada, más que compañeros, camaradas, amigos y nada más. Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir aquella sensación que lo corroía por dentro. Por otro lado, también debía admitir que aquella sobre protectora actitud de Botan, le hacía cuestionarle si también la tendría con sus hijos.

'_¿Hijos?'_ Sacudió la cabeza. _'Enfocate Kurama, este no es el momento' _pensó volviendo a la realidad.

"Aún no me explico cómo no nos dimos cuenta" dijo un temblante Kuwabara. El frío cada vez se hacía más intenso.

"Eso sólo indica que no es un adversario cualquiera" respondió Kurama. "Supo ocultar su energía para que nadie nos percatáramos de su presencia. Sin embargo aún no me queda claro algo" Sus compañeros voltearon a ver a su camarada. "El cuarto de la pequeña Miho estaba intacto, como si ella hubiera salido por su propio pie"

"Y ¿si estaba dormida?" replicó el pelinaranja.

"¿No era más fácil haberla matado entonces?"

"Tienes razón Urameshi. Pero entonces ¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

"Eso lo averiguaremos cuando los encontremos" respondió el castaño golpeando sus nudillos contra su palma. "¡¡¡Miho-chan!!!" gritó. "¡Por qué me pegas idiota!" reclamó a su compañero de cabello naranja.

"¿Por qué gritaste? ¡Ahora sólo alertaste a nuestro enemigo de que lo estamos buscando!"

"¡Tu crees que eso no lo sabe ya, imbécil!"

"Yuusuke tiene razón Kuwabara, probablemente hace mucho que el enemigo sabe que estamos tras de él"

"Aún así Urameshi pudiste poner en peligro la vida de la pequeña Miho."

"Sólo lo hice para que no se sintiera sola" Kuwabara lo observó con desconcierto.

"¿Urameshi acaso el frío ya te congeló el cerebro? ¿No crees que la pequeña Miho no sabe que la rescataremos?, tonto"

"Aún así Kuwabara, ella apenas tiene 8 años debe de estar aterrada."

"Ahora quien es el tonto, tooonto" dijo Yuusuke.

"Muchachos enfoquémonos" intervino Kurama al ver que ambos de sus amigos se preparaban a iniciar una de sus pelas de rutina. "Tenemos que encontrar a Miho-chan, ya que aún no sabemos que es lo que quiere el enemigo"

"Kurama, y no podrías hacer que alguna de tus plantas los busque"

"¡Si! podrías hacer que lo busque y lo aniquile" añadió Kuwabara.

"No es tan fácil. Necesito encontrar una planta y la nieve no ayuda mucho"

"Una planta eh" dijo Yuusuke y comenzó a escarbar en la nieve.

"Jeje, Keiko te entrenó bien ¿No Urameshi?"

"Cállate. Estoy buscando una planta así Kurama puede hacer lo suyo"

" Ya veo" dijo Kuwabara.

"¿Esta te sirve Kurama?" inquirió señalando una pequeña planta.

" No estoy seguro, es muy pequeña"

"Pero puedes intentar ¿no Kurama?" añadió Kuwabara.

"Si kitsune, intenta"

"Está bien, pero no les aseguro nada" se puso de rodillas y comenzó a transmitirle energía. "Listo" dijo poniéndose de pie.

"¿Ya? ¿tan rápido?" comentó un sorprendido Kuwabara. "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

"La planta es muy pequeña por sí misma no puede hacer nada..."

"¿Entonces no se pudo hacer nada?" interrumpió el joven de orbes color chocolate.

"Aún no termino Yuusuke. La planta le causara una pequeña herida para después implantar esto" mostró una pequeña semilla que se encontraba entre su dedo índice y el pulgar.

"¿Una semilla?" dijo incrédulo Kuwabara.

"No es cualquier semilla idiota" defendió Yuusuke. "Es del tipo de semillas que utilizó en el torneo en Makai".

"Ya veo, ¿así que lo explotarás?"

"Sólo en caso de ser necesario" le respondió Kurama a Kuwabara.

"¿Pero cómo sabrá que no es Miho?"

"Las plantas no son tan estúpidas como tú Kuwabara"

"Urameshi.."

"Ya nos entretuvimos bastante, tenemos que seguir buscándolos" intervinó Kurama.

"El kitsune tiene razón, vamos Kuwabara."

"¡Miho-chan ya vamos por ti!" gritó a todo pulmón Kuwabara antes de seguir a sus compañeros.

* * *

"Escuchó eso señorita Botan" tiró de la manga del kimono de Botan. "¡Es kuwabara-san!" exclamó con emoción.

"Sakumoto-sama debemos continuar" ella también había escuchado, los detectives se encontraban cerca.

"Pero Kuwabara-san..." dijo deteniéndose.

"Sakumoto-sama le ruego tenemos que..."

"Yo no me moveré más Botan-san" se cruzó de brazos.

"Entienda por favor" jaló bruscamente del brazo de la niña.

"Botan-san me lastima" replicó mientras la guía espiritual tiraba de ella forzándola a caminar

"Lo siento Sakumoto-sama" los nervios estaban acabando con ella. "Es que tenemos que apresurarnos"

"Pero Kuwabara-san"

"Sakumoto-sama entienda que puede ser una trampa" alzó la voz asustando a la pequeña Miho. _'Oh Enma-sama qué es lo que me sucede'_ pensó para si misma mientras soltaba a la pequeña. "Por favor Sakumoto-sama, ya casí llegamos" suplicó poniéndose de cuclillas a nivel de la pequeña.

"Está... bien" respondió renuente. Botan le sonrió y aceleró un poco el paso.

Ahora que recordaba, una noche igual de fría había sido cuando Koenma le dio la orden de avisarles a los reikai tantei de su nueva misión: Rescatar a la pequeña Miho de las manos de sus secuestradores.

Todo había marchado bien. Aunque los secuestradores no habían sido nada fáciles de derrotar, los detectives habían cumplido su misión y salido sin heridas mortales esta vez. Sin embargo dadas las condiciones de la situación, no podían regresar a la pequeña niña.

En un principio no le incomodó en lo absoluto la estancia de la pequeña. A decir verdad la pequeña Miho era la sombra de Botan, parecía un pequeño pollito detrás de su mamá gallina. Actitud que encontró Botan muy linda. Hasta que un día la pequeña pasaba y pasaba más tiempo con el pelirrojo detective. Poco a poco Kurama empezó a ignorar a Botan. Pero ahí no terminó. Cada vez que la guía espiritual llegaba él se marchaba o simplemente la evadía. Quizás no era excusa pero todas aquellas situaciones, todo aquel dolor que le daban los desplantes la llevaron a deshacerse del único enemigo que su corazón sentía: Miho.

¿Aquello era lógico no? Todo había estado bien antes de que ella llegase. Esa niña era la causa de todo. Lo más razonable era quitarla del camino ¿no?

"¡Señorita Botan cuidado!" advirtió la pequeña, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Botan había tropezado. "¿Se encuentra bien?" preguntó estirando la mano para ayudar a levantarla.

Mentiría si decía que estaba bien. Porque no lo estaba. Simplemente todo salía mal. Enma-sama la estaba castigando por sus acciones.

"¿Señorita Botan?" volvió a cuestionar.

"Estoy bien" en su rostro se dibujaba dolor. Una pequeña piedra había lastimado su rodilla. Algo ligero pero aún así dolía. "Gracias por todo" replicó tomando la mano que se le ofrecía para ponerse de pie.

Desafortunadamente la caída había hecho que la daga que traía consigo para liquidar a la pequeña Sakumoto saliera de donde estaba guardada.

"Botan-san eso es..." dijo la pequeña muy asustada. Rápidamente Botan lo recogió, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde.

"Lo mejor es que continuemos"

"¡No quiero!" comenzó a levantar la voz, en espera de que alguno de sus rescatistas la escuchara.

"Sakumoto-sama"

"¡No me moveré!" gritó

"Sakumoto-sama por favor"

"¡No!" se alejó lentamente de Botan caminando hacia la dirección dónde recordaba haber escuchado la voz de Kuwabara.

"Sakumoto-sama no le haré daño" dijo en espera de tranquilizar a la niña y no demorarlas más. "Es para nuestra protección"

"No le creo" Botan la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca para evitar que huyera.

"Es verdad, mire" No tenia otra opción, si quería avanzar tenía que recuperar la confianza de la niña, y si eso significaba deshacerse de su arma lo haría. Tomó el arma y la lanzo lo mas fuerte que pudo. "lo ve, ahora podemos seguir ¿por favor?" suplicó. Quizás el poco tiempo que habían ganado, con los gritos de la pequeña, lo habían perdido al delatar su posición.

"¿Segura que no me hará daño?" inquirió aún algo dudosa

"Se lo aseguro, ahora continuemos ¿Sí?" la pequeña afirmó con la cabeza, limpió sus lagrimas y siguió a Botan.

Todo estaba en su contra desde un principio. ¿Qué acaso no lo entendía? Aquello estaba destinado a fracasar, pero aun así tenían que salir lo mas pronto que pudieran, en caso contrario todo su plan se vendría abajo. Si la alcanzaban cómo lo explicaría. ¿Cómo encararía a los reikai tantei? ¿Cómo justificaría su traición?

Si tan sólo no se hubieran sentado a descansar. Si tan sólo el clima estuviera a su favor. Si tan sólo no hubiese caído. Si tan sólo no se hubiese enamorado del kitsune. Si tan sólo no fuera demasiado tarde. Si tan sólo hubiera marcha atrás, si tan sólo, si tan sólo...

"Pensé que eras más lista onna" Botan se detuvo en frío al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar. Ya era demasiado tarde. Cerró los ojos y dio la vuelta para encarar al dueño de la voz.

"Hiei..." puso detrás suyo a la pequeña. "Tú no lo entiendes yo..."

"Dame a la niña onna" tomó el mango de su espada haciendo énfasis de que no importaría qué, él finalizaría la misión.

"Lo siento pero..."

"Señorita Botan está sangrando" su voz se escuchaba temblorosa, haciendo que el comentario de la pequeña sacara a ambos de su conversación.

Botan se quedó observando fijamente la mirada de Hiei. En las pupilas del pequeño koorime de fuego se percibía desconcierto y sorpresa, alarmando a Botan.

Una nueva sensación recorría su cuerpo: Temor. Hasta ese momento no había sentido más que el frío y angustia, pero ahora una tibieza y miedo, comenzaban a recorrer todo su ser. Ya todo había terminado.

"Señorita Botan!!" gritó al ver caer de rodillas a la guía espiritual al mismo tiempo que sangre escapaba por la boca.

"Estoy bien Sakumoto-sama, estoy bien" respondió con una sonrisa, limpiando de su rostro la sangre que había salido de su cuerpo, mientras trataba de conservar el equilibrio y así ponerse de pie.

"Lo mejor será que no te muevas, cuando el kitsune llegue..." Botan lo silenció poniendo un dedo en los labios del demonio de fuego. Hiei se quedó perplejo observando como la joven movía la cabeza en señal de negación.

"Gomen ne Hiei-kun" a pesar de que sus ojos se encontraban cerrados lagrimas salían de ellos . "Por favor cuida de Sakumoto-sama mientras los demás llegan" con su mano rozó la mejilla del koorime. "Arigatō"

"¿Señorita Botan a dónde va?" preguntó al ver ponerse de pie a la guía espiritual.

"Miho-chan será mejor que te quedes con Hiei"

"Pero sus heridas..." por mucho que le alegrara a la pequeña escuchar su nombre de los labios de su heroína nuevamente, sabia que no era el mejor momento de estar contenta.

"Estaré bien" le ofreció una sonrisa "Sólo necesito..." cubrió su boca para toser. Al despegar su mano de sus labios se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la herida, no quedaba mucho tiempo. No había duda que los reikai tantei eran los mejores.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, dio la vuelta y caminó tan rápido como pudo. Tenía que escapar antes de llegaran, no podría soportar las miradas de decepción de sus amigos. En especial no podía soportar que él la llegase a odiar.

"Señorita Botan!!!" fue lo último que escuchó.

* * *

Aún no sabían cuánto tiempo tenían, o cuál era la situación en la que se encontraba Miho. Sólo sabían que no contaban con mucho tiempo por lo cual debían apresurarse si todavía querían encontrarla con vida.

"¡Qué acaso no se detienen a descansar!" refunfuñó Kuwabara.

"Cállate y sigue caminando"

"Pero Urameshi, llevamos mucho tiempo caminando y aun no damos con ellos. ¿Crees que todavía demos con ellos?"

"Eso espero Kuwabara, eso espero" respondió.

El clima cada vez se hacía más frío y había comenzado a nevar. A cada paso que daban aquella ventaja que tenían se iba desvaneciendo conforme las nubes opacaban la luz de la luna. ¿Cuánto más tendrían que caminar?

El ritmo de su paso se había disminuido a razón del cansancio y del frío.

"¿Escucharon eso?" dijo Kuwabara al escuchar ruido.

"Son voces" contestó Kurama.

"Y vienen por a..." no terminó Yuusuke cuando escucharon un fuerte grito.

"¡Miho-chan!" exclamó Kurama corriendo hacia donde provenían las voces.

"¡Kurama espera!" detuvo al pelirrojo. "Tenemos que ser cuidadosos, no la podemos poner en peligro."

"Tienes razón Yuusuke"

"¿Entonces qué es lo que haremos Urameshi?"

"No lo sé, Kurama es el que piensa, recuerdan"

"¿Y si hago explotar la semilla?" sugirió. No podía darse el lujo de que algo le pasara a Miho. Si fuese así ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Botan? "No podemos dejar que algo le pase a Miho-chan"

"Kurama tiene razón Yuusuke"

"Pero si el demonio decide hacerle daño"

"La gravedad de las heridas que la planta le ocasionara no se lo permitirán Yuusuke" aseguró. "Pero en caso de que quedara con vida, nos daría tiempo a nosotros de llegar y a la pequeña Miho de correr"

"Está bien" respondió Yuusuke. "Aunque yo quería más diversión, supongo que será para la próxima" replicó algo decepcionado.

"A veces me sorprendes Urameshi"

Los tres corrieron lo más rápido que la nieve les permitía. No les tomó mucho tiempo cuando alcanzaron a divisar a lo lejos una sombra familiar.

"¿Hiei?" pensó Kurama en voz alta.

"¡Qué hace el pequeñín aquí!" comentó Kuwabara viendo como Kurama corría mas rápido hacia donde estaba la figura.

"Será mejor que vayamos nosotros también Kuwabara" dijo Yuusuke corriendo detrás de su amigo.

"¡Oi! Espérenme!

Tan pronto llegó el kitsune a donde se encontraban la pequeña niña y el koorime de fuego, corrió a abrazar a la pequeña horrorizada para tratar de tranquilizarla.

"Más te vale que no le hayas hecho nada Hiei" dijo algo amenazadoramente.

"Hn" fue lo único que contestó.

"¿Y el demonio?" comenzó Kuwabara a buscar con la mirada, al enemigo. "No me digas que lo mataste" volteó a ver a la horrorizada Miho. "¡Cómo pudiste hacerlo delante de la niña!" volteó muy enfadado hacia donde se encontraba Hiei.

"No tuve que hacerlo, el kitsune lo hizo"

"Entonces la semilla funcionó" dijo victorioso Kuwabara. "Pero aún así, ¿dónde quedó el demonio?" rascó su cabeza. "Bueno no importa" replicó con un suspiro al ver que ninguno de sus amigos le contestaba. "Al parecer ese fue el fin del demonio ¿No Urameshi?" dice Kuwabara al ver a su amigo recoger un trozo de nieve que tenía sangre. "Eso es asqueroso Urameshi" replica al ver que su amigo comienza a oler la sangre.

"Esta sangre es..." no termina su oración al ver que Hiei evade su mirada confirmando su peor pesadilla. "¡No puede ser!" exclamó poniéndose de pie. "Ojalá no sea demasiado tarde" comenzó a correr en la dirección que el rastro de sangre lo llevaba.

* * *

¿Cuánto había caminado ya? Seguramente no lo suficiente. Cada vez se le hacia más difícil avanzar, y su vista comenzaba a tornarse más borrosa a cada paso que daba. Con lo poco que le quedaba de la misma, alcanzó a divisar un árbol

"Será un buen lugar para morir" se dijo sonriendo ante la ironía de las cosas. Ella la encargada de llevar las almas al más allá, pronto entregaría la suya. No es que tuviera miedo a morir, simplemente aún no estaba preparada, ¿Pero quién lo estaba? Había tantas cosas que quería hacer y decir. Ahora comprendía a todos aquellos humanos que se aferraban tan celosamente a la vida y rehusaban el morir, haciéndole el trabajo difícil.

Tomo aire con algo de dificultad y dolor, bajo su vista para ver la gravedad de su herida, sin embargo el kimono no le permitía ver más allá de cuánta sangre salía de la herida.

"Está arruinado" algo dudosa, sus temblorosas manos comenzaron aflojar el obi del kimono para ver la herida. Conforme la tela fue soltándose pudo percibir más y más aquella lesión que le causaba tal dolor. Su ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, cuando al fin la tela no le estorbó más. Ante sus ojos yacía la rosa mas hermosa que había visto atravesando su pecho. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

"¡Qué hermosa!" dijo con una sonrisa, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos para mitigar el dolor mientras arrancaba de su cuerpo la bella flor. "¡Ahh!" Exclamó no pudiendo contener el dolor que sacarla de su cuerpo causaba. Tan pronto salió la rosa, la sangre brotó aun más. "Creo que no fue tan buena idea" puso su mano libre en donde estaba momentos antes la flor, tratando de que la sangre parara.

Sin embargo su intento de aplazar su muerte fue en vano. Dejo suavemente la flor a su lado y reacomodó su kimono apretando lo más fuerte que pudo. Si no servía como torniquete, al menos impediría que su sangre manchara más el blanco de la nieve. Tomó nuevamente la rosa, notando que las espinas de la misma habían hecho pequeños agujeros en su mano, pero en estos momentos aquellos pequeños orificios no causaban dolor, eran el menor de sus males.

Acercó a su nariz la flor, decidió oler y embriagarse de aquel aroma ahora que podía. Definitivamente había tantas cosas que le habría gustado hacer, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya sólo le restaba esperar a que su corazón dejara de latir. Cerró los ojos, di un profundo respiro y esperó a que el karma le pasara el recibo de sus actos.

"¡¡¡Botan!!!" escuchó su nombre a lo lejos, lo que causó que abriera sus ojos. Un poco borroso pero pudo ver a Yuusuke. Rápidamente y como pudo trató de ponerse de pie, sin embargo fue inútil porque tan pronto se puso de pie, se desplomó sobre sus rodillas.

"¡Hasta en esto eres inútil Botan!" se reprendió mientras a gatas huía.

"¡¡Botan!!" dijo el joven de cabellera castaña tomando a la guía espiritual en sus brazos.

"¡Yuusuke déjame!" pidió Botan dando suaves golpes al detective. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

"¡Estás loca!" se puso de pie. "¡No te voy a dejar en este estado!"

"Pero yo los traicioné, yo la iba a matar" alegó

"Estás tonta, tú ni a una mosca eres capaz de matar" aceleró el paso. A pesar de lo mucho que había perdido sangre, había caminado bastante, logrando que Yuusuke comenzara a dudar si llegaría Botan con vida. "Así que deja de decir estupideces" añadió cargándola.

"Gracias Yuusuke"

"¡Nada de gracias Yuusuke! ¡Sabes lo preocupados que estamos!" continuó la conversación en un intento por mantener a Botan despierta, pero cada vez se hacia más pausado el respirar de su asistente y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados por más tiempo. "En especial Kurama." engañó a la joven para atraer su atención.

"Usotsuki" respondió apretando más fuerte la flor, al escuchar el apodo del kitsune.

"Yuusuke Urameshi no es mentiroso" dijo con una sonrisa, al ver que el rostro de su amiga se había iluminado, dejando atrás ese semblante de muerte que no sentaba a la alegre guía espiritual.

"Yuusuke... gomen" replicó más lento. Cada vez más se le dificultaba mantener los ojos abiertos. "Muchas gracias por todo"

"Botan" la sacudió un poco para obtener respuesta de la joven. "¡Botan abre los ojos!" exigió sin respuesta alguna. "¡¡Botan que los abras!!" exclamó corriendo lo mas rápido que podía. Tenía que llegar a tiempo, no podía dejarla morir. No por su culpa.

* * *

Al parecer el raptor no le había hecho nada a la pequeña. Sin embargo Miho era un manojo de nervios en esos momentos. Desde que llegaron se encontraba llorando, y hablando entre cortado cuando le preguntaban si se encontraba bien. ¿Qué le habría causado tanta impresión? era la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de Kuwabara y Kurama.

"¡Qué se piensa Urameshi!" dijo frotando sus manos en sus brazos. Cada vez estaba nevando más y más y poco a poco el frío se empezaba a sentir. "Apuesto a que muchas quisieran estar en el lugar de esa niña" musitó al ver que Kurama tenía abrazada a la pequeña que aún no paraba de llorar. "¡¿Por qué no llega?!!" Exclamó tirando de su cabello.

"Trata de tranquilizarte Kuwabara. Estás asustando a la pequeña Miho" tomó más fuerte a la pequeña.

"Arg! que se cree...¿Urameshi?" dijo al ver a lo lejos una figura familiar. "Hasta que era hora, pero al parecer trae algo o a alguien"

"¡¡Señorita Botan!!" sin pensarlo dos veces la pequeña se levantó y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo.

_'¿Botan?'_ pensó Kurama quedándose helado al escuchar el nombre de la guía espiritual. Ahora todo hacía sentido. La sangre del raptor era de Botan, ¿Entonces Botan era el raptor? Aquello debía de ser una broma ¿Cierto?

"Oi! niña!!" gritó Kuwabara corriendo detrás de ella y sacando de su trance a Kurama, quien, tan pronto como volvió en si corrió hacia donde estaba Yuusuke.

"Kurama..." replicó Yuusuke con la voz un poco temblorosa y unos ojos vidriosos. Aquella escena congeló a Kurama, eso tenía que ser un mal sueño. "¿Todavía hay tiempo verdad?" sin decir otra palabra Kurama tomó delicadamente a Botan y suavemente la deposito arriba del abrigo que Miho previamente había extendido en el suelo.

Al soltar suavemente el cuerpo de Botan sobre el abrigo, cual fue la sorpresa de Kurama al ver que Botan sostenía fuertemente en su mano una rosa, lo cual significaba únicamente una cosa: Botan la había extraído de su cuerpo abriendo y profundizando la herida, haciendo más rápida la perdida de sangre .

La mano de Kurama instintivamente acarició el rostro de Botan, retirando algunos de los cabellos que ocultaban el rostro de la joven. Ante el gesto Botan abrió sus ojos. Orbes amatista se reflejaron en las orbes esmeralda del kitsune.

"Gomen ne Kurama" pronunció algo suave y entre cortado, llamando la atención del rekai tantei. "Arruiné el tan bonito kimono que me regalaste" dijo tomando profundas y dolorosas bocanadas de aire cada vez que pronunciaba algo.

"No te preocupes Botan" respondió borrando con su pulgar las lagrimas que empezaban a salir de los ojos de la joven. El sabía perfectamente que aquella disculpa, no era exactamente por el kimono, si no por la situación en sí. Pero ¿por qué lo había hecho? Ya habría tiempo para preguntarle, en esos momentos necesitaba atenderla y a toda costa mantenerla con vida. "Ahora necesito que estés despierta y todo estará bien" susurró suavemente en el oído de la joven.

Sus manos comenzaron a desatar el torniquete de ropa que trataba de impedir el flujo de sangre. Una fría mano tomó la suya. Sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía esa mano. Había tanto tiempo imaginado el roce de esa mano, que sería una estupidez no reconocer ese suave toque. Pero en aquellos momentos no se podía dar el lujo de perderse en su pequeña fantasía. Tenía que aplicar energía lo más rápido posible y cerrar la herida para evitar que perdiera más sangre, eso les daría el suficiente tiempo para que Yukina la tratara más a fondo.

"Botan necesito" volteo a ver a la chica. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver los suaves movimientos de su cabeza en señal negación. ¿Acaso quería morir? Eso no lo podía permitir, no ahora que había decidido enfrentar aquellos sentimientos.

"Así esta bien Shuuichi-kun" El corazón de Kurama se paralizó al escuchar su nombre salir de los finos labios de la guía espiritual. ¿Sería una ilusión? "Lo siento" añadió la joven. "Siempre quise pronunciar tu nombre"

"Botan yo.." balbuceó Kurama con un sonrojo en sus mejillas ¿cómo explicarle que él siempre quiso escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios?

"¡Después se llamarán el uno al otro por su nombre!" sacó Yuusuke del mundo en el que estaban Kurama y Botan. "Ahora necesitamos curar las heridas de Botan" ante esto, Kurama afirmó con la cabeza y continuó aplicando energía a la herida para tratarla de cerrar.

"Kurama..." pausó. La vista de todos estaba enfocada en ella. "Muchas gracias por tan bella flor" dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

"Botan, hay flores más bonitas que esa" dijo no apartando su vista ni energía de la herida.

"¿Sabes por qué esta flor es bellísima Kurama?" tomó un respiro para continuar. "Porque la hiciste especialmente para mí" lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la guía espiritual. "Arigatō Kurama"

"¡No seas tonta Botan!" replicó Yuusuke con enfado.

"Urameshi tiene razón, Kurama te hará mas flores"

"Así que no te atrevas a dejarnos!" añadió Yuusuke, tomando la otra mano de Botan.

"No importa, si no hace más flores para mí" mencionó cada vez más entrecortado. "Está bien chicos, ya todo está bien" dio un ligero suspiro, oprimió la mano de Yuusuke y sonrió. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Ya era hora.

Todo enmudeció a su alrededor. Sonido alguno registró. Y así, como en cámara lenta aquella hermosa rosa calló de su mano hacia la blanca nieve.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:** Y fin! ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Ojalá que no haya empeorado en todo este tiempo que llevo sin escribir nada xDD

Antes que nada, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic. Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos. Como nota de autor debo decir que cuando imagine este fic lloré y tambien cuando lo escribía, así que espero haber podido trasmitir todo aquello que estaba en mi imaginación y al menos haberles hecho un nudo en la garganta.

Lo que trate de proyectar fue el hecho de como los celos nos llevan a la locura. Espero lo haya proyectado bien y que los personajes no hayan caido en el OOC, si fue así mil disculpas.

Como dije antes, yo suelo (solía??) escribir en la sección de Inuyasha, pero desde que empecé a escribir ahí una que otra idea rondaba en mi cabeza para esta otra pareja que me encanta, y pues como ven al fin me decidi y escribí (o adapte??)... Había muchas cosas que queria escribir como notas, pero se me han olvidado. En fin espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo (adaptandolo??)


End file.
